Searching various data sources over a network using a computer (e.g., web or internet searching) has become ubiquitous in today's society. Many companies, such as Google®, provide the ability to enter search conditions and receive search results. Much of the web searching conducted by the typical user is searching for products and services that the user may be interested in purchasing. The search results may include links to a product manufacturer, a retailer and/or product reviews. In many cases, users have become comfortable with accessing information online as part of the decision to purchase a product. However, in some cases, although the user may access product information online, the user may not acquire enough information (e.g., about the product or about the seller) to convince the user to purchase a product.
Many product and/or merchant web sites may include contact information and some provide a mechanism where the seller may request more information. However, typically the search results themselves lack the ability to submit a request for more information. Thus, some users waste time and other resources sifting through and evaluating the enormous amount of information available on individual web sites when more efficient and targeted research and analysis for a prospective purchase could be accomplished by direct contact with a seller.
Thus, a long felt need exists for a searcher call back request system that enables a buyer to perform an internet search and request for a seller, associated with one of the search results, to contact the buyer.